The invention relates to portable shipping platforms or pallets which are particularly adapted for handling, interchangeably, by slipsheet and fork lift devices.
Since its inception around the turn of the century, the wooden shipping pallet has been the cornerstone of "materials handling" as we know it today. For the most part, it has been the platform on which most of the world's goods have been stored, warehoused, transported, and distributed.
As time has passed however, and business and industry has become more cost-conscious and efficient, numerous problems associated with this device have become evident, to wit: